Bar clamps for belts operating over pulleys have, heretofore, comprised two opposing plates between which the outwardly turned ends of the belts have been clamped. At one time such bar clamps were a unitary rigid structure such as the structure shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,559. But, because these bar clamps were rigid, they were not adaptable to the crown surface of the pulleys over which the belt moved. As a result, the belts wore unduly at the center of the belt surface under the rigid belt clamp.
Later, an improved belt clamp, comprising a plurality of individual bar sections, was proposed, such as are represented by the structure shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,162.
Further developments have been necessary as a result of the use of stronger belts made of synthetic fibers that are stronger and tougher than the cotton and rayon fiber belts used heretofore. Also, covers for belts have changed from rubber, as used heretofore, to polyvinyl chloride (PVC). As a result of these improvements in belts, the capability of the belt splice to develop enough frictional holding power has not kept pace with the improvements in belt technology.